


Yes, Professor

by PieFeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, College Student Dean, M/M, Professor Castiel, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Student Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieFeathers/pseuds/PieFeathers
Summary: Dean is stressed about failing an exam, and his hot, young professor might just be able to relax him.





	Yes, Professor

The clock ticking grew louder by each second it seemed. The jarring -click- -click- interrupted any thoughts that were attempting to form in Dean’s mind as he stared at the paper before him. He finally looked up from his paper to glare at the offending object on the wall.

Why the hell was it so loud? Maybe it was just nerves. He was stressed out about this test, he needed to pass it in order to get a passing grade in this course. He did not have the time or patience to redo another entire quarter learning about early American literature. He only took it because he needed another English credit.

His eyes locked onto the professor staring back at him. Dean scoffed and turned back to his paper. Mr. Novak was a young professor who was hired only a year earlier by the University. He was only about five years older than Dean who was just a year from graduating with his BA. His youth made him quiet popular with the students, he was friendly and open with all of them. He even had many admirers, mostly female students but he never played favorites and brushed off their advancements.

Dean, however, was not starstruck. No matter how much he stared at Novak’s handsome features and his brilliant blue eyes. How much he moved his eyes along Novak’s stubble covered jaw and chin. He didn’t focus on his teachers hands as he handed back papers, or his scent as he leaned over to help Dean when working on essays in the computer lab. Dean was totally not in love with how Novak’s already gravelly voice deepened when he was addressing Dean or the small smile he reserved for Dean’s stupid jokes.

As the clock ticked on Dean focused back onto his paper. The words seemed to blend together in a blurred ink puddle and at one point he was sure it even swirled like it was floating in milk. He stared in confusion at the questions put before him. If only he had spent more time focusing on the actual subject matter than the man teaching it. With a frustrated sigh Dean set his pen down and ran a hand over his tired face. He was going to fail this class he knew it.

“I something wrong?” Came the voice of Professor Novak. Dean snapped his head up to find the other man standing next to him, his face inches from Dean’s with a worried expression. Dean’s mind went blank for a second before he composed hims enough to speak.

“No, sorry sir.” Dean responded throwing him a shy smile.

“Well make sure that you finish on time.” Novak tapped the paper before wandering off to help another student who was raising their hand. Dean sighed once more before picking up his pen and returning to the test.

  


Dean sat on the uncomfortable couch that was in the frat house’s basement. Loud music blasted from the upper floor, slightly muffled however. There were a few people in the basement in different corners having overflowed from the rest of the house. A couple was sitting beside Dean on the couch, too busy making out to notice how uncomfortably close to Dean they were. He looked down at his beer, he was almost done with it and this was his third one. He was just not feeling the alcohol at all.

Dean stared at the floor, his thoughts turning to how he was likely going to fail and have to spend another three months pining after his professor. God he was stupid. He told himself that he wasn’t like the other students who stared at Castiel with heart eyes. He wasn’t love struck dammit.

Who was he kidding? He wanted nothing more than to be the professor’s ‘favorite’ student. He fantasized plenty about it, more than was healthy.

Dean frowned as a pair of legs came into view, someone was standing in front of him and very close. Dean followed the body up until he was facing his professor. He was dressed more casually than Dean had ever seen him. Novak’s hair was a mess but not as if he had just woke up, but rather as if someone had run their fingers through his hair. Dean felt a ping of jealousy course through him. He wore only a simple black t-shirt and a pair of ripped light colored jeans.

“Hey professor.” Dean smiled trying to hide his shock at seeing his professor there. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you a bit old for partying? Or are you here to pick up some chicks?” Dean teased, winking at him.

Novak ignored him and shooed away the couple that was making out. They ran off as soon as they recognized who he was and he sat down beside Dean, turning to look at him.

“Castiel.”

Dean gave him a confused look at this. “I’m sorry?”

“My name is Castiel, I thought you would be tired of calling me sir or professor all the time.”

Dean’s eyes widened. He never did learn Castiel’s name before hand and he felt stupid for having just figured that he would never learn it. Dean nodded and turned his gaze away from Castiel who only drew closer. He could smell a hint of alcohol on Castiel’s breath. Dean swore under his breath, Castiel was slightly intoxicated of course.

Castiel placed his hand on Dean’s upper thigh and moved it up slowly closer to his crotch. Dean looked back to Castiel, who’s eyes never left his face. Dean licked his lips and tried to speak but his thoughts were cut off as Castiel’s hand found it’s destination. Dean gasped as Castiel rubbed at his clothed crotch. Dean grabbed Castiel by the back of his neck and brought him into a kiss, not waiting before delving his tongue into the other man’s mouth.

Dean thought about what would happen if someone saw them as there were other people in the basement, but it was dark and he assumed most people were drunk off their asses so no one would know who they were. Castiel pulled away from the kiss, his face flushed and panting slightly. Dean knew he didn’t look much better.

“I’ve been thinking of doing this for so long.” Dean muttered, biting at Castiel’s lips.

“I know. Me too.” Castiel chuckled. He pushed Dean back against the couch and began to unzip Dean’s pants.

“Woah...wait Cas.” Dean stammered.

Castiel looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Cas?”

Dean’s face grew even more red and he shrugged. “I...it’s just a nickname. Sorry...”

“I like it.” Castiel smirked as he pulled Dean’s cock from his pants.

“Fuck...” Dean gasped as Castiel wrapped his lips around the head of Dean’s cock, sucking lightly. Dean placed a hand on Castiel’s head, running his fingers through his thick hair gently.

Castiel worked his way down Dean’s cock, taking as much as he could down his throat before he started to bob his head. Dean moaned and grabbed onto the couch with his free hand and began guiding Castiel’s head with the other. Dean could hear Castiel’s muffled moans as soon as he bucked his hips by accident.

Castiel lifted his head up and sat up to look at Dean, his hair disheveled and lips swollen. Dean looked down to see Castiel’s own erection through his jeans. He ran a hand along the outline of it. Dean stroked himself as he watched Castiel free his own cock from his jeans. He was bigger than Dean, and already at full mast.

Castiel swatted Dean’s hands away and resumed pleasure him with his mouth. His one hand wrapped around his erection, while his other hand found Dean’s balls. Dean swore louder than before and bit his lip to not gain attention from any of the other party goers. The music was still blasting and it covered their sounds.

“Cas, I’m really close.” Dean gasped. Castiel’s mouth came off Dean’s cock with a wet pop and he looked up to Dean, pumping him with a firm grip.

“Then come already. I’ve been wondering what you taste like every single day you come into class.”

Dean couldn’t take it after Castiel’s comment and soon he was coming, Castiel barely having time to cover Dean’s erection with his mouth to catch it. Cum slowly dripped down the side of Dean’s cock, seeping from the corners of Castiel’s mouth. Castiel didn’t last much longer as he came into his own hand. He looked up to Dean with a satisfied look on his face. Dean brushed a piece of hair out of Castiel’s face and smiled.

“You’re still going to fail, you know that right?” Castiel whispered to Dean. Dean only shrugged and laughed, he couldn’t care less. He got another quarter with his favorite professor.


End file.
